1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to circuitry for high-speed data links.
2. Description of the Background Art
High-speed data links are used to communicate data between devices in a system. Serial interface protocols have been developed at increasingly fast data rates for such high-speed data links.